srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Sryth Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- More people? With just three people, work seems to be progressing quite slowly. I'm thinking that we ought to invite a few more (say about 3) of the major contributors (from the forum and the wiki) to help out. We don't need more admins, but we do need users. Any suggestions on whom to invite? --Hav0c 12:49, 10 February 2009 (UTC) : Sorry, I never even saw this until just now. Looks like we're getting more contributors now that Scarbrow's finished the migration 8-). Do you still think we need to invite others? — Young Ned (talk) 12:22, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :: That's ok, Scarbrow did a fantastic job of the migration on his own. I'm thinking that we should apply for a w:Wikia Spotlight once we all get a bit more comfortable with the system, and once we feel we'll be able to deal with the influx of new editors. Not only will it promote the wiki, I think it would attract a new set of players to the game itself. :::That's a great idea. I was wondering how we could start promoting the wiki, and was about to ask Richard1990 about it. I, for one, feel I still need more practice from helping our people of the forum landing on their feet, before inviting more, but that'll be ok in a week or so. Scarbrowtalk 16:53, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Standardization of wording necessary? Okay, so I will post any general questions I have on this talk page.. One thing I have trouble with is how we should consistently phrase/call certain game concepts. For each game section/screen, I was using "location". For a combat fight, I was using "battle". For experience, should it be "#xp", "# xp", "# XP", "# experience", etc..? Likewise, should it be "AT", "Adventurer's Tokens", etc? Should there be some effort made to be consistent, and if so, what is the consistency? K!ZeRo 22:42, 2 March 2009 (UTC) : I, for one, am using the # xp, but sometimes I use # XP instead. About abbreviations, I feel they can be used without problem, because if some user is confused about their meaning, he or she will search for them in the search box, hit the redirect page for the abbreviation and land in the correct description page. Fight, battle... it's all the same. We're fans of a one-person game, and that person (the GM) is frequently inconsistent with himself. Why should we behave differently? Scarbrowtalk 00:17, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Need editing tips So there is an option to disable the rich-text editor and/or use the wikisource to edit articles. Is this the way most people would suggest? And also, we should try to use wikimarkup instead of HTML code then? : Yes, there is an option in your Preferences. I'd heartily recommend it: editing wikisource directly is simple, quick and easy. All or almost all of the wiki is done using wikimarkup, the exception being some tables I felt too lazy at the moment to migrate ;-) and tags as part of advanced formatting and templates. Wikia accepts any kind of HTML code you want to throw at it, but it's recommended to use wikimarkup wherever possibleScarbrowtalk 01:57, 3 March 2009 (UTC) My confusion is that when I edit an article, the rich-text editor shows everything WYSIWYG, but editing an existing discussion topic opens up HTML code. How come? : Since I don't use that editor, I don't really know, but I still suggest you to see the source instead: you'll see the same wikiformat everywhere Scarbrowtalk 01:57, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Also, for strange reasons, when I add links to an article, it never seems to do this correctly. Sometimes, all other links in the section get changes to an external link (something like http://LinkName). Once, I added links with the hotbutton and it made it an external link (even though I used the "Internal Link" button) with the full URL of the linked article (http://sryth.wikia...). A few times, instead of LinkName, it used the redundant LinkName. Not sure that I am doing anything wrong here, am I? K!ZeRo 00:41, 3 March 2009 (UTC) : It's correct, although superfluous, to use the LinkName notation. As with previous questions, if you change to simple wikicode editing, you'll stop having those problems, since you add all your links by simply typing them Scarbrowtalk 01:57, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Collating Item information This continues off discussions here, here, here and here. Hopefully we can now keep all discussion on this topic on this one spot. Anyhow, the task at hand is to somehow set up a way to catalog and display information about every single one of the thousands of items available within the game. The Items List currently has the necessary information, but is very tough to actually read through. I feel that the best way of dealing with this problem would be to set up a new for items. (We could also request a 'Quest' namespace while we're at it.) Within this namespace, we would have a unique page for every single item. Pages would be named as: Item:1233 Tzal-Toalth The page would contain an Template:Itembox on the top, wrapped in tags. Any auxiliary information about the item (such as Tzal-Toalth's MR bonus at various levels), would be below the itembox. We would then this page wherever we want to refer to the item, which would give us what we currently get with the itembox template, though with a much easier link, and only one place to make updates. Now of course, comes the question of how to set up such an immense number of pages. I propose that we create a for this. This bot would operate off the itemlist text file, and set up all pages. Below are some resources about creating bots: :http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Bots :http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Creating_a_bot :http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Using_the_python_wikipediabot The best person to create the bot would likely be Scarbrow, though I wouldn't mind having a go if he doesn't want to do it. --Havoc(talk) 06:33, 4 March 2009 (UTC) : The bot would be great for this; I was considering this also but I never used python before, though coding in general I can do. The other advantage of getting around to setting up bots would be that certain maintenance tasks could be automated, if desired/necessary. The namespaces for Items and Quests I also was thinking about too, and agree with. The only note is that the transclusion link will need the Item namespace preceding the item article (e.g. ). I will surf through the bot articles and see what I can do. I did notice that on wikipedia, they have a bot approval process; not sure about wikia. K!ZeRo 14:36, 4 March 2009 (UTC) : This would be the bot we should try modifying to create the pages: http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Pagefromfile.py. It could easily parse the Items List. We would need to customize for creating the page in the proper namespace, adding include/noinclude tags, and adding the information into a template instead of plain text. K!ZeRo 15:03, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :: If you feel you can do it, have a go. I'm in the same situation as you. ('I never used python before, though coding in general I can do.') The item namespace would simple be 'Item', thereby giving us the pagename I suggested above: Item:1233 Tzal-Toalth). I'd linked to wikia's policy on bots under the word 'bot' above, but here's an explicit link: ::: ::In short, it's up to the individual communities.--Havoc(talk) 17:15, 4 March 2009 (UTC) : Should we set up a bot account? Since this is a one-time thing, it probably isn't necessary, and we could run the bot from our individual accounts, with an appropriate Edit Summary when using the bot. The only thing is it wouldn't be filtered in Recent Changes, but that isn't important now. And it looks like Hav0c's Ultraedit macro can make the file into perfect template format for each item with some adjustments. I don't think we would have to make any adjustments to the bot file to generate these pages at all, just pass in the correct parameters. I can try this out at work where I might have python installed, and full ultraedit. K!ZeRo 21:52, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :: Given that the bot would add a few hundred pages, I think it would be essential to have a separate account that can be flagged as a bot. We can request the flag once we have a basic script working, and have tested it on a few pages. --Havoc(talk) 22:23, 4 March 2009 (UTC) : Hi, I'm a little late into the discussion. This week I'm chock full of things to do, but I'll try to give the bot idea a go. Several things: # I partially agree on the namespaces requests. Items and Quests are the natural options, but I'm not convinced of the necessity. See below about WoWWiki. # I'm also capable of coding but haven't worked on Python before, so it's up for the quickest of the three (or anyone else that wants to join) to learn enough of it for it to function. Once we have it working we can ask for the bot flag. # About listing the items in other pages, I've been investigating WoWWiki, the biggest and busiest wiki here at wikia, and they, besides having a similar schema (although without the namespace, see for example WoWWiki:Wand of Cleansing Light) have a really interesting tooltip we could use instead (or besides) our Itembox. You can see some examples in WowWiki:Wand. It requires some JavaScript magic (I'm right now on a crash course about it, by the way), but the template they use (WoWWiki:Template:Loot) is quite simple. See WoWWiki:Help:Tooltips for more complete info. I'm investigating the matter and this is becoming very interesting... Scarbrowtalk 03:12, 5 March 2009 (UTC) : I installed Python, fiddles with configuration files, and tried to log in to the wikia, but couldn't even get that to work. I did format the old Items List into one that could be imported to the wiki as separate articles, but have nowhere to upload it. As a side note, I don't think it would be hard to manually create articles for the notable items in the game, especially as people edit articles. This way, we can start to use transclusions and see how it all works. I think I will do that as I go through editing, creating articles with the Item Name as the title, and only including the Item ID in the case of duplicate names, e.g. ItemName (ItemID). I'll start with items from the Startup Scenarios as a test. K!ZeRotalk 07:26, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Bullets/numbering quirk On my computer with Windows XP, viewing a page that has a bulleted (or numbered) list will display the bullet before the first line of the paragraph. However, I am using another computer right now that has Windows Vista, and it seems that the bullet is showing up either in the middle of the paragraph, or at the last line. Any comments on this? I am pretty sure this is affected by something on my computer/browser (Internet Explorer) end after viewing old versions of pages on this Vista computer, but don't know what. I most likely will do editing on both computers, so would like to get it fixed. K!ZeRotalk 08:32, 15 March 2009 (UTC) : Your problems are most likely caused by the Internet Explorer browser. The default version for Windows XP is IE6, while for Vista is IE7, and they render web pages differently. I heartily recommend you to switch to Firefox, and that way you will have an altogether better browser and a standard platform for your two systems. Scarbrowtalk 22:32, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Rich Text Editor Surfing through the main wikia help articles and discussions, it seems that the Rich Text Editor is fairly new and still developing. Since there are problems when people edit with the new editor, is there an administrator option to toggle it OFF by default for this wiki? Personally, I don't think it is hard (or any different) to make simple edits with the wikisouce editor. And I think the time spent to fix up unintended edits would be substantially reduced.. K!ZeRotalk 08:53, 15 March 2009 (UTC) : I'm afraid it can't be disabled by default, at least not by regular admins. Maybe Wikia staff can do it. However, the problems with the editor are not so great or difficult to fix, and most "heavy" contributors will switch at some moment to the wikisource, while some occasional contributor will still benefit from the WYSIWYG editor. The central point is having a choice. Maybe you're aware we moved from our previous wiki host due to the lack of choices when they tried to force all of us to use a non-wikicode editor. Scarbrowtalk 22:37, 18 March 2009 (UTC) : I've gone ahead and asked Wikia staff to disable it, and they seem to have removed the feature entirely from this wiki. I'll try to contact them again so editors have at least the option to urn it on manually. Scarbrowtalk 10:54, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Standardizing Maps Is there some way we can standardize the maps we have for dungeons? I can think of two ways, but neither is particularly attractive or easy. 1) Set up a template to do this. I actually have no idea how to proceed with this. 2) Embed a Google spreadsheet for each map, and then use cell borders to mark the walls Can anyone come up with any better suggestions? --Havoc(talk) 16:09, 13 April 2009 (UTC)